The Nanny
by KlaineFan01
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a famous Broadway producer who's in need of a nanny, any nanny. Meanwhile Kurt Hummel is in need of a job, any job. Based off of the tv show The Nanny.
1. Chapter 1

**The Nanny  
About: **Blaine Anderson is a famour Broadway producer who's in need of a nanny, any nanny. Meanwhile Kurt Hummel is in need of a job, any job. Based off of the tv show The Nanny.  
**Couples: **Kurt/Blaine, Burt/Elizabeth, Sam/Mercedes, Sebastian/Adam, Kurt/OC, Blaine/OC, mentions of one sided Sebastian/Blaine  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, the plot is based off of the Nanny tv show.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"So when do you think you and Mark are gonna get married?" Mercedes asked with a smile on her face.

Kurt smiled back, he knew that she was teasing him.

"Soon hopefully. I mean I'm pretty sure he wants to get married now but is afraid that I'll say no so I've been dropping hints for the past month to let him know that I'm ready." Kurt said.

Kurt was hoping that Mark would be asking him any day now. He has been disappearing for long periods of time. Kurt's pretty sure that he's been ring shoping because Tiffany's called their place the other day saying that his order was ready for him to pick up.

And Kurt knew that could only mean one thing: engagement ring.

"Tiffany's phoned the other day saying that Mark's order was ready and we both know that that could only mean one thing." Kurt said standing up.

Mercedes smiled and stood up also.

"Engagement ring!" They both said as they started jumping.

They stopped jumping when they heard someone entering the building. They looked over and saw Mark walking towards them.

"Hi sweetie." Kurt said as Mark walked up to them.

"Hey. What's going on?" Mark asked as he looked between them.

Kurt and Mercedes were smiling, he knew that when they looked like that that it meant that something had happened.

"Oh nothing much. How are you today?"

"Good, in fact I kinda have some news to share with the two of you. I'm not sure how you're gonna take it."

"Just say it baby. You know that you can tell me anything no matter how bad or good it might be." Kurt said sweetly.

Mark sighed looking at Kurt made him feel bad for what he was about to do, but he didn't love him that way anymore and he couldn't keep stringing him along like this. So he decided that the best way to tell him was to just come out and say it.

"I'm breaking up with you and I've been seeing someone else for the past five months." Mark said in one breath.

"What?" Was all Kurt could ask.

"I'm sorry but I need you out by the end of today I'll pay you for the rest of the week but that's it."

Kurt looked at Mark heartbroken, why was he doing this to him? Didn't he just order a ring because he wanted to marry him? Why was he breaking up with him and firing him all in the same minute?

"What but I thought that you wanted to marry me?" Kurt asked, they had also talked about it a few times.

"What makes you think that?" Mark was confused now, he hadn't talked to Kurt about getting married in almost six months now.

"Tiffany's phoned yesterday, they said that your order was ready for you to pick up."

"Okay thanks for telling me that today. And I did order from Tiffany's. It's um..." Mark wasn't able to finish.

In fact he didn't have to Kurt knew right away who it was for and it wasn't him.

"You know what mister. You can't fire me because I quit." Kurt said storming off.

He walked out of the store but came back a few seconds later with tears in his eyes.

"No you know what you fired me. That way I can claim unemployment." Kurt said taking off again.

Mark looked over at Mercedes, he didn't know what to say.

"Get back to work." Was all Mark said as he walked into his office in back.

"Hello my name is Kurt and I'm selling...shit. That's what I'm selling." Kurt sighed.

Why did his life have to come to this? Selling stuff no one needs door to door. Why couldn't he have gotten a job as like a phone operator or something like that. One where he didn't have to show his face to the other person.

Kurt knocked on the door, it was one of the rich houses in New York.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel..." Was all Kurt could say.

It wasn't because of the person that answered although he was good looking. It was because of what the in side looked like, it was beautiful and big. A lot bigger than his parents three bed room apartment.

"Are you the nanny?" The man asked in a British accent.

"Um, maybe who are you?" Kurt asked.

"I'm Adam Crawford the butler." Adam said.

"Oh um. I'm Kurt Hummel. Um, what does the nanny do in a place like this?"

Adam looked at him for a moment, if he was the nanny that the company had sent wouldn't he have known what the nanny did.

"They looks after the kids." Adam said.

"Oh right, why else would someone need a nanny. So um, where's the owner of the house. I'm guessing he's here somewhere seeing as he's looking for a nanny." Kurt wanted to see who the owner was.

"Here he is now." A new voice said.

Kurt looked up only to see none other than famous Broadway producer Blaine Anderson, Kurt had loved all of his plays. He thought that they were wonderful and were some of the best that he's ever seen.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm meeting Blaine Anderson!" Kurt said smiling.

Blaine smiled at him, who was this man?

"And you are." Blaine asked.

"Oh um, my name's Kurt Hummel. I'm here about the nanny job."

"Okay well why don't we step into my office for the interview."

"Lead the way."

Blaine smiled and led Kurt to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Nanny  
About: **Blaine Anderson is a famous Broadway producer who's in need of a nanny, any nanny. Meanwhile Kurt Hummel is in need of a job, any job.  
**Pairings: **Kurt/Blaine, Blaine/OC, Burt/Elizabeth, Adam/Sebastian, mentions of one sided Sebastian/Blaine  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, the plot is based off of the TV show The Nanny.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"So Mr Hummel why don't you tell me something about yourself. Like what company are you from?" Blaine asked.  
Kurt looked at Blaine confused.  
"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked.  
"For the nanny job, what nanny company are you from?" Blaine asked.  
Oh...  
"Oh um...You know uh." Kurt didn't know what to say.  
He really needed a job where he didn't go around door to door.  
"You're not from a company are you?" Blaine asked.  
"No. But I'm really good with children. Just let me prove it to you." Kurt said as Blaine got up from his chair.  
"Well thank you Mr Hummel. But I can't just hire anyone to look after my kids. Thank you for coming."  
Blaine led Kurt out to the living room. Adam was there on the phone.  
"Sir, you're wanted on the phone. It's about the nanny you wanted." Adam said handing Blaine the phone.  
"Hello? Yes this is he. What? What do you mean Tuesday? I need a nanny today. Yes, I'll hold." Blaine said. "Yes, hello? Is there anyway you can get me one now? Alright fine then!"  
Blaine hung up the phone as Kurt walked pass him. Blaine sighed, he really needed a nanny and Kurt seemed like a decent guy, Blaine guessed that he would have to do. Besides he only needed him for a few days once the company had a nanny he'll just hire them then.  
"Can you work for the weekend at least?" Blaine asked.  
Kurt turned around and smiled, Blaine had to admit it was a beautiful smile.  
"Yes, of course. Anything is better than what I'm doing." Kurt said. "So where is the kid?"  
"Kids, I have three. Children come here and meet your nanny for the weekend." Blaine said going over towards the stairs.  
'Kids?' Kurt thought.  
Just then three children comes running down the stairs. Two girls and a boy.  
"Kurt, this is my oldest Kim she's 13, Jake he's 12 and Jillian she's 10. Guys this is your new nanny for the weekend Kurt." Blaine said introducing them.  
Jake looked at Kurt, he wouldn't make it past today let alone the whole weekend.  
"So...Hi. I'm Kurt." Kurt said.  
"We know, you won't last even a day here." Jake said glaring at Kurt.  
Kurt took a step back surprised, did the kid really just say that? He looks so innocent tough.  
"I guess I now know why none of the other nannies worked out, but just remember kid. I worked in one of the toughest places in New York for over a year. A 12 year old little boy isn't going to scare me." Kurt said looking Jake in the eyes.  
They stared at each other for a few minutes neither one of them wanted to look away first, finally after a few minutes Jake backed down. He looked at Kurt and smiled.  
"You're alright." He said.  
Blaine looked at Jake for a moment shocked, it was the first time he's said something almost nice to one of the nannies, any other time he would have been rude.  
"Alright Kurt, you're going to be starting tomorrow, and I need you to live here for the weekend. The nannies are live in. So I'll allow you time to go home and pack your stuff and get settled in tonight." Blaine said walking Kurt to the door.  
"Okay I'll be back."

"Mom! I got a job!" Kurt said as he entered his parents two bed room apartment.  
Elizabeth Hummel ran out of the kitchen and gave Kurt a big hug. She had thought that Kurt would never find another job he liked let alone loved.  
"Oh my baby! I'm so happy. What is it?" Elizabeth asked as she led them to the couch.  
"I'm going to be a nanny for broadway producer Blaine Anderson." Kurt said.  
"But sweetie I thought that you hated kids."  
"Mom! I don't hate them, I like them fine. I even want to adopt a few but Mark never wanted that or at least not with me." Kurt said sadly.  
Elizabeth hugged him, she knew how hard the break up was on him. She knew that Kurt didn't really love him, even if Kurt didn't know that. But that didn't meant that it didn't hurt when the person you've been dating for years one day leave you for someone younger.  
"It's going to be okay sweetie, the person you're meant to be with is right out there somewhere waiting to meet you."  
Kurt looked up at Elizabeth with a smile on his face.  
"You're right mom, he is out there somewhere."  
"Now tell me about your new boss. Is he cute?"  
"Mom!"


End file.
